The Tree
by x0TheDarkSlayer0x
Summary: FaithPOV/ Set after season 7/ Femslash/ Faith has moved to Boston, and Buffy visits to keep her company over the holidays. Antics ensue when Faith decides to give her a "wicked awesome" Christmas, one she'll never forget. And it all starts with a tree...
1. And so it starts

**FaithPOV**

I can't believe I'm gonna do this. Like, for real. Isn't B supposed to still be all weird and shit around me? So then why did she fly all the way out to Boston to see me for the holidays instead of stickin' with the fam? I swear I never know what she's thinkin'.

"Ready to go?" She asks, wearing nothin' over her clothes except for a tiny little pink jacket. No scarf, no hat, hell her boots even look like shoes they're so small.

"Uh... You plannin' to go out like that?" I ask, which does nothing but confuse her.

"What? Does this not look good?"

I laugh, and I think it's sorta pissin' her off but I just can't help it. She hasn't changed a fuck of a bit over the years.

"Nah, B. Ya look perfect." That makes her happy. "If you're dressed for California, which, as I should remind you, we ain't in anymore."

"I don't get it. Are you making fun on me in some sort of roundabout way?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Then I winked. _What the fuck?_ This chick has always made me such a softie. "Just sayin' if you go outside like that, you're gonna freeze your cute little ass off, and we don't want that, do we?"

Now she seems confused again. Has she been outside _at_ _all_ since she flew out here? It's like, 1 degree outside, and she doesn't get why I pointed out how scantily clad she is. Which, sure, normally I'd kick my own ass for tryin' to cover up a hot chick like B, but I don't want her gettin' all sick or nothin'.

"Well I didn't really pack anything else. I didn't think it would be cold or whatever... Kind of used to the California Christmases and all."

"No worries, B. I got ya covered."

I took her by the hand, chuckled at how she gripped it all tight, and led her over to the closet by the front door. I opened it up and started pawin' through the wide selection of coats to see if there was somethin' there that would suit her. Or maybe something that she'll hate... Mean, sure, but it would be a fuck of a good laugh.

"What is this..." I turned to look and found that she had snatched one of my hats from the little shelf near the top. _Aw hell...!_ "Ear flaps? You have a hat with _ear flaps_?"

Please say I'm not actually blushing... _Fuck!_

"Hey, my ears are sensitive. Gotta cover 'em up some how, and earmuffs just piss me off 'cause it makes it hard to hear and I always like to know what's goin' on around me...."

She placed the hat on my head while I was talking, and now she's messin' with the flaps. Lifting them up then letting them drop. I'd pitch a shit fit for bein' mocked, but she seems to be enjoying herself so what the hell. I'll just get her back later.

"That's so cute! You're totally wearing it every time you go outside for any reason whatsoever."

"You kiddin' me?" She just shook her head and continued to mess with the flaps.

I don't know why in the fuck she's acting like this, but hey, I also don't know why she came all the way out here in the first place. Maybe she hit her head nice and hard or somethin' and this all makes sense in her newly delusional world.

"Why are you staring at my head?"

_Oops._

"Um... Come on, let's find you a jacket." I turned back to the closet and continued to go through it, more intently than before.

"Fine, i'll wear one of your jackets. But there's no way I'm wearing your boots!"

"What's wrong with my boots?"

That got her. She froze, and it sorta looks like she's afraid to answer the question, so I'm feelin' a little protective over my footwear. I mean come on, they're wicked sexy for one thing!

"Nothing! I mean, we probably don't have to same shoe size, so they probably wouldn't fit, right?" I just rolled my eyes and handed her a coat - the biggest one I own. She gaped at me, clearly surprised that I chose it for her. "Um... Faith? I think this might be a little big for me."  
_  
No shit, it'll make you look like a walking ball of fuzz._

"Nahh it's gonna look great. Trust me!" I gave her my best grin, toyed with the flaps on my hat, and headed for the front door without givin' her a chance to say any more.

* * *

We made it to the tree lot with only a minimal amount of arguing - she wanted to drive, and since I'd never seen her do so I assumed it wasn't a big deal. 30 seconds on the road and I insisted she pull over, and she fought me on it. Once she ran over an innocent mailbox, she let me take over.

So now here we are, outside in the freezin' snow, looking for the perfect tree.

"That one's nice." Buffy shrugged, pointing it out.

"Nah it's crooked."

"I don't think it looks crooked."

"Well it is, B. It's wicked obvious, the thing is practically fallin' over." Oh hell, now she's pouting. She really hasn't changed, has she? "C'mon, I want us find the best tree in this place and that one is bent so far it looks about ready to take it up the ass."

"Take what up the what?"

I laughed at that, 'cause she looks pretty damn funny when reacting to the crap I say. Maybe that's why I love to say it around her.

"You really like this one?" She nods, and I'm fucked. "Aight, let's find the dude that owns the place."

"Really?" _Oh shit, it looks like she's about ready to do the whole 'girly squealy' thing... Goddammit._

"If it's what you want." I flinched, waiting or the outburst I knew was about to happen. Sure enough, she threw her arms around me - or tried to, 'cause with the huge coat it was hard for her to move her arms. The sight made me laugh, but thankfully she doesn't seem pissed about that.

* * *

"Alright, I'm gonna take the front and you take the back, and we're gonna carry this thing in through the front door. Ready?"

"But it looks so heavy..."

I chuckled, and she just pouted in response. It looks so cute with her tiny little head pokin' outta that big fat jacket. Makes her look smaller than she really is.

"Um... Unless you've lost your slayer strength since the last time I saw ya, this thing ain't gonna be heavy."

"Well I don't want to get sap all over my hands."

"You're wearin' gloves."

She continued to pout, and I'm wondering how I forgot she's so damn stubborn. This is gonna take awhile.

"Can't you just drag it in yourself? I can go and open the door for you..."

"Quit bein' so difficult and just take the back already, dammit!" I laughed. This whole situation is just makin' me laugh, 'cause it's so fucken ridiculous.

So she lifted the back with one hand and started to drag it up to the house before I could even lift up my half. I had a hold on it of course, and I wasn't expecting her to go and do that, so I flew forward and landed on my face right in the snow. I felt her drop her half and then heard the laughter start up as I lifted my head, snow falling from my face.

"It isn't funny..."

"No... it totally is.... oh my God, the look on your face!" She giggled, leaning down to place her hands on her knees 'cause she's laughing so hard.

"You're gonna pay for this." I grumbled, getting up and brushing the snow offa my clothes while trying to keep my dignity intact. "Let's just get the tree in the house... and I'm carryin' the back this time!"

So we managed to get the tree inside without any more trouble - aside from the part where I stubbed my toe on the way up the front steps. B was cool about it, didn't laugh in my face or nothin'. I could tell she was holding it back though, and I appreciate it.

And now comes the real trouble...  
Getting the tree all propped up.

"This should be easy, right?"

Okay... she gave me a break on the toe stubbing, so I might as well be nice about this.

"It... It depends."

"Oh. Depends on what?"

"On how crooked the trunk is."

She didn't seem too worried by that, so I'm thinkin' she really doesn't see how the thing is crooked as fuck. Guess she really did like it then, and didn't put up a stink just to piss me off.

"Okay, so this should be simple as pie."

"Let's go with that."

I pulled the stand out from the box (_yeah so I bought the damn thing when I heard she was coming, I didn't plan on gettin' a tree at all until then_) and set it down where I thought the best place for the tree would be. Right up near the wall next to the fireplace. Far enough away that it won't get caught on fire of course, 'cause as funny as that would be I'm not goin' to all this work for nothing.

I decided to give B a break by just lifting the tree up myself and propping it up in the stand. But now's the part I'm gonna need help with...

"Yo B, get over here and keep the tree up will ya? I gotta screw those little things in on the bottom."

"Can't you just hold it up yourself?" The look I gave her said enough, so she came right over and held on to the tree with one hand. "You so owe me for this. It's going to take forever to get the sap off my hands!"

"Shouldn'ta taken off your gloves when we came in then." I chuckled, leaning down to crawl under the tree so I could mess with the stand. I stopped when I heard giggles. "What? You takin' blackmail pictures of my ass or somethin'?"

"I don't see how pictures of your ass could be considered blackmail, but no, that's not what's funny."

"So what is it? And hold the tree steady, dammit..."

"There's a wet stain on your pants."

_What the fuck??_

I crawled over to her side of the tree and poked my head out to look up at her.

"Come again?"

"There's a, um... on your pants... you must have sat on something wet."

Oh fuck... I don't know how that even happened, I'm sure I would remember sittin' on something wet! _Alright Faith, just ignore it. Put up the tree and give her the wicked awesome Christmas that you got planned out._

"Whatever. Quit starin' at my ass and hold the tree steady." I grumbled, scooting back so I could start gettin' those damn hooks in place.

"I wasn't... Why would you think I was staring at your ass??"

"Maybe 'cause of how you pointed out that it's wet."

"Oh."

"Alright... alright, almost got it... Okay let go." She let go of the tree as I started to crawl out from under it. It immediately started to tip over. "Fuck!! Grab it, grab it!"

"Faith, why did you make me let go if you weren't finished??"

"I was finished, goddammit! The fucken tree is crooked!"

"No it isn't, we already went over this. We agreed that it isn't crooked."

"No, you said it wasn't and I gave up arguing it."

I got up and stood beside her to look the damn thing over, 'cause there's gotta be an easy solution here...

"Um... Can I let go now?"

"If you want to be pinned to the floor."

"Are you coming on to me?"

_Fuck, this chick just drives me crazy..._


	2. Late night talk & The wall grows a hand?

A few hours of bickering later and I sent B out to get my saw from the garage so I could hack the fucken trunk to pieces, hopefully getting it straightened out. Of course, once she left my anger caught up with me and I ended up... well...

"Faith... Why is the tree sticking out of the wall?"

"It was pissin' me off. It had to be taught a lesson."

_Alright, I'm losing it. She's gonna think I'm crazy, and she's gonna rethink the whole tryin' to be buds with me thing, and she's gonna leave, and I'm gonna feel like a weirdo..._

"Oh. It would've been easier to just toss it out the window, less damage to clean up after."

_Or maybe she's gonna be cool with it. What the fuck has happened to this girl?_

So we gave up on the tree after that, though B decided to be funny by putting the lights up on it while it was still in the wall, so now we're just sittin' on the ground right between it and the fireplace. I got a nice fire lit, and brought out the case of beer from the fridge to help us relax.

Of course it's gonna be pretty damn hard to relax when there's the hot blond that has haunted me for too many years to count sittin' right next to me. And the way she's wrapping her lips around that beer bottle... I'm gettin' sorta uncomfortable in these pants, and not just 'cause they're still wet on the ass.

I find myself focusing on the multicolored lights flashing across her face, and I think she's starin' at me too but it's probably 'cause she thinks I'm weird.

"Do I have somethin' on my face?" I ask, 'cause I just can't shut my mouth for a whole minute. She continues to stare at me for a few seconds, like she doesn't know what I meant, then she looks away all quick.

"Sorry..."

I just laughed, 'cause I'm an idiot that always knows exactly what to do to make a situation worse, and I think she's blushing now but it's too hard to tell with all the other colors goin' on in the room.

"Hey, it's cool. I know how hot I am, can't blame ya for lookin'." Right, and I probably just made things even worse. _Could I be a bigger idiot??_ Obviously she wasn't looking 'cause she thinks I'm hot, so now she's gonna be pissed.

"Sorry.... you know, again."

Wait, did she just agree with what I said? At the least she didn't disagree with it. So... bonus. _Wonder if I should push my luck?_ My conscience says no, but the beer says 'hell yeah'! Well why not, beer wouldn't steer me wrong.

"So then you agree... you think I'm hot?" _Smooth, Faith. Real smooth._

It got all quiet for a minute so I thought maybe I crossed a line - until she responded. And not with laughter or a slap in the face, if you can believe it.

"Maybe..."

_Holy fuckballs! Do I got cotton in my ears or somethin'?_

I took a couple sips from my beer, yunno for courage or whatever they say, before continuing on with my whole luck pushing plan. _Ha! 'Luck pushing plan'. Damn, I must be drunk._

"Good. 'Cause I think you're pretty hot too, B. Always have."

Alright things are quiet now. Why does it keep feeling like I'm fuckin' shit up, or really, why are there so many long pauses? Maybe they just feel longer 'cause of all the suspense.

Why hasn't she said anything else? Is she waiting for me to say something?

"It's getting late, I should probably..."

_Goddammit! Guess I pushed her too far. Way to go Faith, you fucked it up._

"Right. Um, your room - I mean, _the guest room_... it's the second door on the left." _Alright, now you called it _her_ room and she's only gonna be here for a few more days, it's probably gonna freak her the fuck out!_

Thankfully though all she did was grab another bottle, give me a little smile, and stumble her way to her room. I mean the _guest_ room! _FUCK!!_

* * *

The next morning was Christmas Eve, and I woke up to find myself face down on the ground under the tree, surrounded by beer bottles. _And do I smell food?_

"Morning, sleepyhead!" B called out from the kitchen. I heard footsteps, and after rubbing my eyes I looked up and saw her starin' down at me, holding a plate of... something. My vision is too blurry to make out what it is. "Or should I say afternoon. Just how much did you drink after I went to bed?"

"Um... I dunno. Kinda lost track after the first few kicked in." I tried to sit up, and immediately clunked my head on the tree. "Ow, fuck!" I heard giggles, and after a minute she grabbed one of my hands to help me up on my feet. It took a little too long for me to realize I was still holding on to her hand, but she didn't pull it away or nothin' so I decided to just play it cool. "So what smells good? Didn't think I had nothin' in any of the cupboards or whatever, yunno?"

_Suave, Faith. Real suave._

"You don't. But I did find some eggs in the fridge that weren't expired..." She handed over the plate, which I found was piled with scrambled eggs. "I'm not much of a cook, so... That's the best I could do."

Damn, she cooked me breakfast? That's weird. Sweet, but weird, 'cause why would she do something sweet for me?

"Um... Well, it looks great. Thanks."

I let go of her hand to start digging in - with my hands. What? All my silverware is dirty, mostly just got knives anyway.

"I was wondering why I couldn't find any forks or anything." B smiled. Good, 'least I'm not grossing her out. "This explains it."

"I usually just have takeout, fast food, shit like that. Don't got much need for cutlery... Yunno, aside from what's needed for the job." I reached down to pull out the badass knife I got stashed out from my left boot and twirled it a few times, showin' off. She just looked on with an amused smile. "What? Gotta keep prepared. Don't you keep weapons on ya?"

"Only for patrol. Sometimes i'll carry a cross or stake when I go out, but I can pretty much take care of myself nowadays."

"I'll bet you can." I winked.

"That's very attractive, with the eggs all over your face and all."

"Compliments will get you everywhere, B."

"Good to know."

* * *

B decided to do some grocery shopping that afternoon, after complaining that I had no food and that isn't good or whatever. I think she's worried about me or somethin', which I find highly suspicious. 'Cause why would she be worried?

Anyways I decided to use the free time by trying to fix up the house a little, like put up decorations and crap. She said she wouldn't be back until past sunset, so I thought it would be a nice surprise for her, seeing the place all Christmasey.

Too bad I didn't realize how much of a fucken hassle it is to put up the damn lights.

I got out my staple gun (_yeah I have a staple gun, I'm just cool like that_) and brought out a chair into the living room, where the first set of lights are going up. They're multicolored, 'cause I remember having multicolored lights set up back on one of those few good Christmases I remember from when I was little.

So I plug 'em in first, yunno to make sure none are burned out or whatever, and of course a few are. I checked the box, 'cause I think they're supposed to come with spares, but of course there aren't any. _What the fuck?? I knew I shoulda gone name brand with this crap!_ I gave up and decided to string them up as is, just hoping that B wouldn't notice.

But I never used the damn staple gun before, so I had to sit there for a minute tryin' to figure it out on my own. Don't wanna get electrocuted or nothin'. So now there's some nice holes in the wall where I had to pull out the ones that got away from me. Oh, and I musta gotten one stuck in my finger or something while pullin' it out, 'cause there's blood on one of my hands. Hey, at least I didn't feel it.

"Fuck! Are you kiddin' me?!"

Okay I just shouted at the wall 'cause I got bloody finger prints all over it, that's probably a sign to call it quits. Fuck it, I've busted my ass to try and make B's stay nice, not gonna pussy out now. _Speaking of pussy...._

"OW fuck!! Goddammit, are you fuckin' kidding me?! FUCK!"

"I think I missed something here."

I turned - well as much as I could with my hand stapled to the wall - and saw B standing in the doorway with a couple of bags. And I think she just noticed all the blood, 'cause now she dropped the bags and is running over.

"Hey, B. Back so soon?"

"First of all, I've been gone all day, and second of all... Oh my God, you stapled your hand to the wall! How is that possible??"

"I was distracted."

"Distracted how??"

"Um..." _By thinking of shovin' my face into your pussy._ "... that's not important."

"Alright sit still, i'll get the first aid kit from the bathroom."

"Really wasn't planning on goin' nowhere."

So she ran off to the bathroom (_damn she's fast, and I forgot how nice her ass is - okay, focus, Faith! Your hand is stuck to the fucken wall here..._) and returned a few seconds later with my first aid kit. And now she's going through it, and she looks confused.

"I just realized there's probably nothing in here that will help remove your hand from the wall."

"Right. So I guess we're pullin' the fucker free." And now I'm actually kinda freaked. I mean, it hurt like shit gettin' it stuck so it's probably gonna hurt a fuck of a lot more to get it _un_stuck, isn't it? "You do it."

"Me??"

"Well I don't wanna do it!"

She stared at me for a second, and fuck me she looks like she knows somethin' I don't want her to...

"You're scared, aren't you?"

"Hell no! I just... well, I dunno I just want you to do it." She just continued to stare, and I'm getting more freaked 'cause I really don't wanna have to do it. "Please?"

"Fine, you big baby." So she reached up and placed her hand on mine. I flinched, and she froze. "What?"

"It's gonna hurt."

"It doesn't hurt now?"

"Well not when you're touching me." _Oops._ "I mean - no, I didn't.... Um... Shit..."

_Fuck, I feel like such a chick. When did I fall so hard for Buffy?? It's like the longer she's here the bigger idiot I become. Damn._

"Just close your eyes." She smiled. Which is good, 'cause it means I didn't make her uncomfortable or whatever.

I did as she said and closed my eyes, waiting for the pain when she rips my hand out from the wall. And now it's been a minute and there's still nothing, so I'm wondering what's taking so - _wait, what the fuck??_

She's kissing me! _Buffy_ is kissing me! Did I pass out, is this some sorta fantasy dream or something?? Fuck it, if this isn't real I don't wanna wake up.

I used my free hand to tug her closer, and she didn't pull away so I'm feeling pretty good. And did she just place one of her hands on my ass? _Oh fuck, score!_ Wait, why is she pulling away now...

"Buffy?" I opened my eyes, starting to feel kinda worried that maybe she'd be mad at me.... but hey, she's the one that kissed me, right?

"Uh... Your hand is free." She said, all breathy and soft and sexy as fuck. I don't think I've ever wanted a chick more in all my life.

"Oh... thanks..." I looked down at it, then back up at her. The silence is startin' to feel pretty awkward, but at the same time pretty damn sexually charged. I'm fighting the urge to just ravage her up against the wall, injured hand be damned. And by the look she's giving me, I'm thinking it's not such a bad idea.

"Did it hurt?"

"Actually, if felt pretty damn good." I grinned, makin' sure the dimples are showing.

She stared for a minute, blushed, then shoved the first aid kit in my hand and ran over to collect the groceries, sayin' something about cooking dinner. Probably wouldn't go over too well if I tell her the only thing I want to eat is... well, _her_. Fuck it, i'll tell her after dinner. If she actually would wanna screw around I'm gonna need my energy.


	3. A burned ham & some smutty goodness

**A million thanks to those that have reviewed! You guys are incredible.**

**And so I bring to you the last chapter in what was originally supposed to be a oneshot. What can I say? The words got away from me, so it had to be split into 3 parts.**

**

* * *

  
**

"That was great, B. Really."

"I burned it beyond all recognition." She pouted. I laughed, which was probably the wrong thing to do, but hey, too late to take it back.

"Yeah, what was it supposed to be anyways?" I joked. Yeah I'm an asshole, I know. Just can't help myself here.

"A ham. I must have read the directions on the package wrong or something..." And now she's blushing. _What the fuck?_

Hey, maybe I was just annoying her or something, when she was trying to cook. 'Cause after I fixed up my hand I followed her into the kitchen and just stared at her while she was cooking... She must think I'm a psycho or somethin'. Great.

"Well it didn't suck. I had seconds, didn't I?"

"You also drank an entire carton of milk."

"It helps build strong bones." I grinned, flexing a little to help with the convincing. It must have worked, 'cause now she's giving me a cute little smile. Score.

"You really aren't a good liar." _Damn._ "But you are cute." _Wait... what?_

I guess now is as good a time as any then. Now, this can go one of two ways: either she'll freak and run as fast as possible to get away.... or she'll kiss me again. God I hope she doesn't run.

"Hey, B... About what happened earlier..." Shit, why am I so nervous? I think my hands are actually shaking. Hope she doesn't notice. "Did you..." I took a deep breath, gathered up all my courage, and just went for it. "Did you mean it, or was it, like, some sort of pity thing 'cause of the way my hand was stapled to the wall and everything?"

She just stared at me for a real long time with this sort of 'deer caught in the headlights' look on her face. So I'm startin' to get worried that maybe she's gonna turn me down. Which is fucked up if you ask me, nobody has ever turned me down before. I swear I never felt an ounce of insecurity in my life until B came in. If she does turn me down... I don't know. It'll fuck me up, I can tell ya that much.

"Well... I didn't _not_ mean it."

_Wait, that's her answer?? Fuck! Does she take classes in confusing people or does it just come naturally?!_

"Gonna need more than that here, B." I whispered. Fuckin' _whispered_, it's like I can't make my voice any louder. _Damn it, I hate this! I hate feeling this vulnerable! Remind me why I put myself out there again?_

"I did mean it, Faith. I.... I want you. I always wanted you, but I was too scared to admit it." _Oh... Well, fuck me!!_ "If you don't feel the same just say so, and i'll stop talking and just leave because I think things will be very uncomfortable and everything, so - "

"Buffy..." I laughed, the biggest fuckin' grin on my face at her confession. _Really, who knew I could get so lucky??_ "I feel the same."

I swear I've never seen a smile like that on her face. At least not directed at me... And now it feels like my heart just exploded and showered happy blood all over the place inside of me. Hey, I may be a sap but I'm still a slayer. Violence is always gonna be a part of me I guess.

"Seriously?"

"Obviously! Why do you think I'm always fuckin' with ya?"

"So... you decided to show your affection with teasing and arm punching. What are you, five?"

"Gimme a break here, I'm new to the whole happy squishy feelings deal. Wasn't sure what to do." As I spoke she got up and walked over to sit down on my lap. So, now I'm all nervous and horny. Mostly horny.

"Well, trying to put together the perfect Christmas for me was a good start." _Ah, shit. Busted._ "I thought that was really... sweet of you." And now I'm blushing. _What the fuck??_

"Yeah, well, kinda fucked it up though didn't I? Couldn't set up the tree, couldn't set up the lights..."

"I like how the tree looks. It's like art."

"I guess. Yunno it is real pretty from underneath..." She just gave me a blank stare. "Well I fell asleep under it last night. Real calming." She continued to stare. So I just lifted her up in my arms and carried her into the living room. Once we got there she had her arms all wrapped around me so I didn't wanna let go, but there was I reason I brought her out here, so it'll be weird if we just stand here. I set her down on her feet and then laid down on the ground and scooted so I was under the tree.

"What are you doing?"

"Come here, see it for yourself." I patted the space next to me and wiggled my eyebrows. She rolled her eyes but laid down beside me anyways.

"It is pretty nice down here." She reached over to hold my hand all sneaky-like, and it made me smile. _I feel like such a pansy..._

"Uh huh." I nodded, tryin' hard to pretend I don't have the perfect view of her cleavage from where I'm laying. I swear, she's been wearing the most revealing tops every single day she's been here. Hopefully sometime soon i'll be able to see the glorious boobs in full that those tops are hiding. What can I say? I'm a horny motherfucker.

"You do realize you're not staring at the lights, right?"

_Shit. Busted._

"Well there's a much better view right here." I stared pointedly at her chest and wiggled my eyebrows. Yunno, just to make sure she knows what I mean.

"That's vey mature of you."

"Hey, I noticed the way _you_ touched my boob as I set you down."

"I... I was just getting leverage."

"For what?" That stumped her. She blushed and averted her eyes, which I think totally proves I'm in the right. "And I haven't forgotten the way you were totally checkin' out my ass when we were puttin' up the tree. So let's see here, the score is... Faith, 1. And Buffy, 2. Who's more mature now?"

"You just used logic to win an argument. I'm surprised."

"I'm more than just a hot bod here, B." I winked. _Why do I keep winking, dammit??_

"Well... still, it's a very big part of you."

"You callin' me fat?" That made her laugh. Is it weird that I love her laugh? When it's real, _genuine_, not the forced kind I've noticed her use around her friends sometimes. I love that I can bring it out of her. It's _my_ laugh.

"I'm glad I decided to come here." She smiled. I couldn't help the way I just automatically smiled back.

"Me too, but... fucked if I know why you did."

"I didn't like to think of you being all alone for Christmas." She shrugged, like it was no big deal. Well i'll tell ya, it's a huge deal for me. I mean, when was the last time somebody actually gave a shit about me??

"Well... I'm not alone now." Yup. Just you, me, and the horny bastard that wants in your pants.

"Is it just me, or does being under here with the pretty lights make things seem kind of... romantic?"

"It's not just you." Crap, I think the way my voice is all husky sorta gives away how horny I am. Hey, it kinda seems like she likes it. Awesome.

"Do you think I could maybe, you know... kiss you again?"

_Goddamn! Is this, like, the best Christmas Eve ever or what??_

"You can do a lot more than that, girlfriend." I growled. Fuckin' _growled_.

"Watch what you say, Faith. Remember, I've wanted you for a long time..."

"So take me."

_Oh God, is that the cheesiest line ever or what?? I feel like such a chick._

And that's when it happened.

She kissed me.

I turned so I was laying on my side to make things easier, but she wasn't having any of that. She pushed me so I was laying on my back again, then climbed up on top of me. Seriously, how hot is that?? It's a tight fight 'cause the tree is pretty low, but that just makes it better. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pullin' her closer to me, and she reached up to tangle her hands in my hair. _God, that feels good._..

I started to gently tug on the bottom of her shirt, hopin' she'd get the hint and ease back a little so I could get the damn thing off. Instead she just continued to kiss me, eventually breaking away to start sucking on my neck. I'm starting to get a little frustrated.

"Um, B, I'm not complainin' or nothin' here, but... could ya maybe stop doing that? I'm kinda anxious to get to the part where we're both naked."

"I should have figured you'd be impatient." She grinned, placing a few kisses up and down my neck before finally leaning back to let me get her top off.

I think I just made a whimpering sound. _What the fuck?? Don't think I've ever done that before, that's weird._ Well it's not my fault, she's got this wicked hot white lace bra on. Makes her seem so innocent, and goddamn do I wanna corrupt her.

She leaned back to continue kissing me, and now she's startin' to make all these fuckin' hot little noises, it's just making me even more horny. I quickly reached up to unhook the clasp on her bra, and I think she's probably surprised at how fast I was able to do it, especially since one hand is all bandaged up and crap, but she's not saying nothin'. Instead she just helped me get it off, then started to tug my shirt off. Damn, am I glad I decided to go _totally_ commando today, it's gonna make things so much easier.

"You're so fuckin' beautiful, Buffy..." I muttered, pretty much just thinking out loud. I sat up a little to get closer to her, pressing our bare chests together. I felt her nipples harden against me, and holy fuck did it feel hot!

I rolled us over so that I was the one on top, 'cause come on, I've always been a top, and started to run my good hand up and down her body. I just want to feel her, _all_ of her, I don't even care how that totally makes me sound like a pansy. I've waited too long to be in this position, I'm going to savor it as much as possible.

"Faith..." She sighed, as I started to pinch and tweak her nipples. Well if she likes that she's gonna go totally crazy when I really get goin'.

I decided to speed things up, 'cause I'm just too excited dammit! It's like I'm unwrapping the greatest Christmas gift ever, as I pull her pants right off. Oops... sounds like somethin' ripped. She's probably gonna give me hell for that later, huh? Oh well, guess she doesn't care right now 'cause she's tuggin' down my pants. And now she just rolled us so she's on top again. _Fuck, dominant Buffy is so hot!!_

"Oh, shit!" I growled, noticing she isn't wearing any panties. It's like she _wants_ to torture me!

"See something you like?"

_When in the fuck did she become so sultry and seductive?? I love it!_

My only response was rollin' us back so I'm on top again, and grabbing her hands to pin them above her head. If she wants to tease, I can't be held responsible for all the naughty ways I'm gonna punish her!

"You drive me crazy, B." I growled, feeling like some sorta out of control animal. But I think she likes it, 'cause she's starting to grind her hips up into me while making those sexy little noises again. _God, she's so fucken hot!_ "Do you want me to touch you?"

"Please..." She hissed, placing her hands on my ass and digging her nails into the skin. _Fuck!!_

"Do you need it?"

"Faith... please..."

"Tell me you need it, Buffy. Tell me you need me."

"I need you, Faith... God, I need you so much. Please...!"

Of course I'm totally helpless to this girl, so I couldn't help but comply. I let go of her hands, and slowly dragged the hand that was playing with one of her breasts down to that glorious spot between her legs. She lifted her hips up off the ground, trying to get me to apply some pressure.

"Easy, baby. Just relax..." I whispered into her ear, gently pressing her back down.

I figure she's had enough teasing, and she's so fucken wet already, I eased a finger into her. She groaned and lifted her hips back up, trying to get me deeper inside. _How could I say no to that?_ I added an extra finger, gently easing them in and out of her until she got used to the feel and I could go faster.

"Faith... Oh, Faith!"

_Shit, I'm gonna come before she even touches me! I just love how she's saying my name like that, so fucken sexy... I'm totally gonna make her scream it before the night is over._

"Do you like the way my fingers feel inside of you? Fucking you? Filling up your hot pussy..." I whispered into her ear, picking up my pace as she continued to lift her hips to meet me thrust for thrust. God, I want to remember this moment forever...

"Fuck, Faith, yes! Don't stop!"

I brought my thumb up to press rough circles on to her clit, and she let out the sexiest little cry of pleasure. I added a third finger inside of her and brought a leg up to press against my arm, helping me to go deeper. Her hands are still on my ass, and the nails are dug in so deep I think she's broken the skin... is it fucked up that that's a real turn on?

"Come on, Buffy... Come for me...." I growled, hitting her g-spot fast and hard. It's only a matter of time. Sure enough, within seconds she tensed up and I felt her inner walls clench around my fingers, holding me tight inside of her. _Damn right!_

"Oh, shit... Faith!" She grunted. I pressed my forehead up against hers, just needing to feel more of her. I didn't let up my assault on her clit, and so within just seconds after the first, I had her coming again. "OHHHH Faith!! FAITH!!!" She screamed, a look of total ecstasy crossing her face. I took a mental picture and stored it away for later use.

"You're so beautiful, baby." I whispered with the biggest smile as she slowly came down from her high. I dunno how this all happened, but it has totally turned into the greatest Christmas Eve ever. _Wait a second..._ I looked up to see the clock on the wall across the room, and found that it's past midnight. _Well, damn. What a way to start out Christmas, huh? I can't wait to see what happens next.  
_  
"What are you looking at?" She whispered, her eyes starting to close. I really musta worn her out, she looks about ready to fall asleep.

"Nothin'." I chuckled. "Merry Christmas, Buffy."

"Merry Christmas, Faith." She smiled, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me closer so that I was just layin' sprawled out on her. I couldn't help but laugh as her breathing evened out, telling me she's fast asleep. Normally I'd be pissed that I didn't get my rocks off, but my girl is just so damn cute how can I possibly be mad?

_I guess Santa really does exist, 'cause it looks like I got exactly what I wanted this year..._


End file.
